


Revolución

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: ¿Y si la espera de ambas hubiera sido acortada gracias a un cuadro tan revolucionario como su pintora?





	Revolución

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene relación con Más que Cinco Segundos (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240962/chapters/39394291), pero se hace entender solita. La escribí desde el punto de vista de Flor sobre el cuadro de Jaz (el del par de Flores desnudas) mientras que la otra narra la percepción de Jaz del propio cuadro.
> 
> Me parece una pintura demasiado hermosa y con demasiado significado para que no hablemos de ella ♡

   Flor volvía de la casa de Jazmín en remís, pensativa. Más pensativa que nunca. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de básicamente una imagen; el cuadro más reciente de su mejor amiga artista.

    Se había hecho la boluda al verlo por primera vez hacía un rato. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta al instante de que Jazmín había plasmado a _ella_ en aquel lienzo - y encima no solo una, sino _dos_ veces.

   Por principio de cuentas, el aspecto físico de aquel par de cuerpos femeninos era bastante similar al de su propio cuerpo - delgadito, con los omóplatos salientes, además del pelo negro y ondeado. Sin embargo, las similitudes iban más allá de lo físico. Por ejemplo, ahora que recordaba la obra de arte con cuidado, Flor sentía que su introspección había sido captada con maestría por Jazmín. El hecho de que las dos mujeres habían sido pintadas tapándose sus rostros con sus brazos representaba increíblemente bien la incapacidad que Flor tenía de sostenerle la mirada a Jazmín muchas veces, porque tales miradas eran, casi siempre, demasiado intensas.Y, si nada de eso fuera capaz de convencerle a Flor de que ella había sido la inspiración de Jazmín para esa pintura, las incontables florcitas de color rosa que habían sido cuidadosamente dibujadas, recortadas y, por fin, pegadas al lienzo sí que terminarían de convencerla.

   O sea, estaba clarísimo que Flor había sido la musa inspiradora de Jazmín para esa pintura; lo que Flor se seguía preguntando era _por qué_ había sido su musa inspiradora.

   Una vez que entró a su habitación en el hotel, Flor se tiró en la cama y soltó un largo y denso suspiro. Estaba cansada, pero era un cansancio liviano, bueno. Ya no pensaba en Daniel ni en nada de lo que había pasado en la casa de los amigos de él - Jazmín había hecho que todas esas memorias se convirtieran en algo verdaderamente insignificante. Nada más le importaba a Flor, en realidad, salvo su mejor amiga y la inexplicablemente lisonjera delicadeza con la que ella la veía.

   Lanzó una gran sonrisa al techo, mordiéndose el labio. El hecho de que Jazmín había pasado horas con su imagen en la cabeza para poder pintar aquel cuadro podría haberle asustado a Flor, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, hizo que su corazón acelerara de una manera extraña, pero linda.

   Flor se durmió vestida y soñó con Jazmín. En tal sueño, el corazón también se le aceleraba. Mucho. Estaba de vuelta a la casa de la pelirroja. La veía muy concentrada, dándole retoques a ese mismo cuadro, tan lindo. _Tan linda_. Con su camisa larga y manchada de tinta y su pelo brillante que le caía en cascada sobre los hombros.

\- Hola - le dijo con cautela, no con miedo. En sus sueños, Flor solía ser más valiente que en la vida real.

   Jazmín soltó el pincel y se dio vuelta en su taburete. Tenía pavor estampado en la cara y ojeras sutiles. Parecía que no descansaría hasta que terminara su obra.

\- Flor... esto no es... no es lo que parece.

   Flor sonrió, dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Jazmín estaba desconcertada como si la morena no hubiera visto la pintura esa misma noche.

\- Ya no hace falta que lo cubras. Ya sé que soy yo. Y me encanta. Me encanta que me pienses tanto y que me veas así de hermosa. Gracias.

   Jazmín se quedó unos segundos callada, mirándola, y Flor no huyó de esa mirada intensa, como hacía en la pintura. El cuerpo de Jazmín relajó gradualmente y sus facciones se suavizaron.

\- Te veo como sos. Hermosa.

   Flor dio un paso más hacia adelante, con el corazón en la garganta. Miró el cuadro impecable, el más extraordinario que había visto nunca, y le tocó el hombro a la artista.

\- Yo me siento así desnuda frente a vos, siempre que me mirás. Y es como si tu mirada me protegiera del frío mejor que cualquier prenda de ropa. Me siento tan cálida... - murmuró, completamente perdida en los labios entreabiertos de Jazmín, y la besó.

   Fue un beso tierno, pero Flor prolongó el contacto lo máximo que pudo. No podía creer en la suavidad de esos labios.

   Jazmín, ahora, tenía la perplejidad estampada en su rostro. Se levantó del taburete y la abrazó. Con una fuerza y una dulzura y unas _ganas_ que seguramente no eran de este mundo. Flor nunca antes había estado tan llena de la presencia de alguien. El olor natural de Jazmín, su _esencia,_ la llevaba hacia otra galaxia, y ella no quería soltarla, no quería volver a la Tierra.

   Entonces, Jazmín suspiró en su oído; un suspirocito de alivio que le deshizo por completo a Flor, quien, en realidad, dormía casi al cien por ciento. _Casi_. Era rara la sensación. Flor era consciente de que estaba teniendo un sueño. Era también consciente de su propio cuerpo, que le estaba pidiendo, _rogando_ , que hiciera algo. Sin embargo, Flor literalmente no estaba despierta lo suficiente para desabrocharse el jean y liberarse de esa tensión que la dominaba hasta el alma.

   Lo que su consciencia, por el momento limitada, sí le permitió hacer fue presionar sus muslos el uno contra el otro, a ver si el movimiento la ayudaba en su búsqueda por alivio. La ayudó, al final. Flor sintió una ola incomprensible de placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo. No entendía por qué eso que estaba sintiendo tenía tanto que ver con la imagen de su abrazo con Jazmín, que aún no se había ido de su mente, pero siguió tratando de aliviarse como podía. 

   Agarró uno de los almohadones con una mano y creyó que podía oler a Jazmín allí. Se acostó boca abajo instintivamente. Aún dormía, pero su nivel de consciencia iba aumentando a la par de su nivel de excitación, así que empezó a mover sus caderas sutilmente hacia adelante, buscando más fricción. Se escuchaba gemir muy bajito, escuchaba su respiración acelerada y hasta los latidos de su corazón, también bastante acelerados. Le parecía irreal todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y principalmente _por quien_ lo estaba sintiendo, pero no podía parar. Le sudaban las manos. ¡Estaba tan cerca y tan ansiosa por alcanzar a ese clímax! De hecho, nunca antes en su vida había estado tan ansiosa, tan _curiosa_  por saber como se sentiría al acabar.

   Se concentró aún más en la imagen de ese abrazo en su mente; en el calor que el cuerpo de Jazmín emanaba; en el pelo de ella que le cosquilleaba la nariz; en la suavidad de su piel; en ese lugarcito detrás de su lóbulo que parecía esconder gran parte de su tan rico olor. Flor se imaginó disfrutando de ese olor y, en un susurro mental, admitió que no solamente admiraba a Jazmín por ser inteligente, canchera e independiente, sino que también se sentía _atraída_ por ella.

   Esa conclusión, que cruzó su mente tan rápido como un ladrón huyendo de la policía, le resultó demasiado. Flor mordió el dorso de su mano, aún sin poder abrir los ojos, mientras mordía, en su sueño, el labio inferior de Jazmín. En seguida, volvió a presionar sus muslos el uno contra el otro y contrajo su bajo vientre. Su esfuerzo fue mínimo, igual. Su orgasmo pendía de un hilo y de repente se le desbordó como nunca. Flor agarró el almohadón con más fuerza todavía y gimió, también fuerte. Tenía todos los pelos de punta. Veía estrellas bajo sus parpados aún cerrados. 

\- Ay, Jaz... - susurró, y al instante abrió los ojos, tapándose la boca.

   Temía que alguien la hubiera escuchado pronunciar el apodo de Jazmín con tanto cariño, por más imposible que eso fuera, pero le aterrorizaba todavía más la posibilidad de que le pasaran cosas con su mejor amiga. Respiró profundo unas cuantas veces, ahora con la mano en el pecho. La electricidad pós orgásmica aún corría por sus venas. Su mano siguió bajando hasta el botón de su jean. Flor lo desabrochó y, despacito, metió esa mano temblorosa en su ropa interior. Estaba muy mojada y, en un primer momento, sentir esa humedad bajo sus dedos fue como reconocer que había pecado. Lloró en silencio por varios minutos, porque estaba asustada, porque sentía que no sabría qué hacer al levantarse a la mañana, porque ya no se reconocía. 

   Una vez que le pareció que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas por llorar, Flor se fue al baño. Se puso su pijama y se miró al espejo, tratando de verse de la manera que Jazmín la veía; hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Pensó en el cuadro por enésima vez, pensó en la enorme reverencia con la cual sabía que la pelirroja había pintado cada uno de aquellos trazos, y se dejó _ser_. No le fue fácil, pero lo hizo, porque Jazmín no solamente la dejaba ser, sino que también la alentaba a ser, siempre.

   La última cosa en la que Flor pensó antes de volverse a dormir fue que, si a ella le estaban empezando a pasar cosas con Jazmín, todo bien porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿ _a quién_ no le pasaba cosas con Jazmín? ¿Quién se quedaba indiferente ante ella, la belleza que le trascendía el cuerpo y su maravillosa forma de _dejarse ser._

                                  -

   Temprano a la mañana, antes de que cualquiera en el hotel se despertara, Flor sí que sabía qué hacer. Le tocó la puerta a Miranda. Lo volvió a hacer cuando no obtuvo una respuesta.

\- ¿Miru? - la llamó, una y otra vez.

    La joven rubia la abrió, por fin, con cara de sueño y de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Acaso se prendió fuego el hotel?

   Flor tuvo que agarrarse a la poca madurez que tenía para no responderle algo como "yo estuve prendida fuego anoche".

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- ¿Podemos salir a correr?

   Miranda la miró seria unos segundos, a los ojos y luego de arriba abajo. Flor ya estaba vestida como correspondía.

\- Son las seis y media de la mañana, Florencia. Correte a la mierda.

   La menor dio media vuelta y se volvió a meter en la cama, pero dejó la puerta abierta, así que Flor se tomó la libertad de pasar a la habitación.

\- Dale, Miru. Yo amanecí re enérgica hoy, como que necesito descargar, ¿viste? Y vos sos la hermana más enérgica que yo tengo.

\- Pero, si querés descargar, andá a tu cuarto a hacerte una Manuela y dejame dormir.

\- Ya me la hice - se le escapó.

   Miranda, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta y, por lo tanto, a Flor, se volteó para mirarla, sin poder contener una risita. La morena también se rió, poniéndose colorada.

\- En serio, yo necesito charlar con alguien. Lejos de estas paredes que tienen oídos. Por favor - Flor hizo un pucherito.

   Miranda bufó.

\- Dale, pero no vamos a correr un carajo. Vamos a caminar hasta la panadería de la esquina, vos me vas a pagar un café y un pan de chocolate y entonces charlamos de lo que quieras.

    Flor sonrió, satisfecha. Lo de correr había sido una excusa, nada más, para tenerle a Miranda y a su... _sabiduría sexual_ cerca un ratito, antes de que tuvieran que empezar a laburar. La morena besó el pelo rubio de su hermana en agradecimiento.

 

\- Perfecto, te espero abajo.

\- Sí, ya voy - pero Miranda no se movió de la cama. Agarró un almohadón y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

   Aún sonriendo, Flor revoleó sus ojos y salió de la habitación. Volvería allí si Miranda tardara más que unos pocos minutos en bajar. No podría perder la oportunidad de tener una charla franca con su hermana con respecto a lo que le había pasado anoche. Miranda era joven y tenía una mente muy abierta; además, Flor le tenía mucha confianza desde el principio. Por lo tanto, la chica era la que mejor le podría ayudar.

   Flor bajó al restaurante del hotel, que aún estaba dominado por el silencio. Se sentó en el largo sillón pegado al ventanal y se puso a mirar aquel lento amanecer de invierno. En seguida, miró a su rededor. Pensó en Jazmín y en como le parecía que, sin ella, ese restaurante perdía su identidad. Cerró los ojos y se permitió extrañarla, mucho. Se impresionó con la inmensidad de ese sentimiento, con la manera que sentía Jazmín bajo su piel, pero no se asustó. Estaba mucho más tranquila que anoche, de hecho; se sentía mucho menos culpable. Puso una mano sobre su corazón. Era precisamente _allí_ que le parecía que podía sentir a Jazmín con más intensidad.

\-  ¡Eu! - Miranda la llamó desde el front desk aún desocupado. Flor no había sentido el paso del tiempo. - Solo te falta la lluvia y un tema de Luis Miguel.

   Flor se rió chiquito pero no dijo nada. La caminata hacia la panadería de la esquina fue hecha básicamente en silencio mientras la morena estiraba los brazos, el cuello y giraba los hombros a ver si lograba relajar. Igual, sabía, en el fondo, que esa relajación solo le llegaría una vez que le preguntara a Miranda lo que hacía rato venía queriendo preguntarle. Su hermana la miraba de vez en cuando, curiosa, pero también se mantuvo callada durante gran parte de esa caminata.                                                

\- Las cosas que me tengo que bancar por unos chismes - la joven soltó, no del todo molesta. Estaban ahora paradas frente al local, que abriría a las siete en punto. 

   Después de unos minutos más de un silencio cargado de las ganas que Flor tenía de hablar, las dos entraron a la panadería aún vacía. Flor le pagó un café negro y un pan de chocolate a Miranda, como le había prometido, y pidió para sí un té y una de las únicas opciones totalmente veganas del local, que por suerte le encantaba; un sandwich caliente de queso vegetal con tomate. 

\- Creo que ya es hora de que empecemos la charlita esa por la cual me arrastraste de la cama, ¿o no? - preguntó Miranda, observándola con cuidado. 

   Flor dejó escapar un par de tics. Sentada delante de su hermana en una de las mesitas del local, ya se había comido la mitad de su sandwich, pero aún no sabía por donde empezar a hablar.

\- Puede ser - respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- Ey - Miranda le tocó cariñosamente el brazo. - Soy yo. Podés hablar conmigo de lo que quieras. Además, si vos estás angustiada, yo te quiero ayudar.

   Flor relajó, por fin, y miró a su hermana a los ojos, sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

\- Esto va a sonar raro - advirtió, soltando una bocanada de aire.

\- Bebé, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a tus hermosas rarezas.

   La sonrisa de Flor se ensanchó. Ella se sintió abrazada por esas palabras, calentita y lista para sacarse todo del pecho.

\- ¿Vos alguna vez tuviste tantas ganas de alguien que esas ganas te acompañaron a dormir? - preguntó con cautela. Le encantó decir las palabras _ganas_ y _alguien_ mientras pensaba en Jazmín. Sentía que nunca antes en su vida había sido tan honesta con una persona _y_ consigo misma a la vez.

   Los ojos de Miranda se ensancharon un tantito. Luego, una media sonrisa casi pícara curvó sus labios.

\- ¡Apa! ¿Vos me estás preguntando si yo ya tuve un sueño erótico con alguien? ¿Es eso?

\- Más o menos. 

\- Bueno, sí, boluda, varios. ¿Por qué?

\- _Hm_. ¿Y... y alguna vez esos sueños terminaron en un... _hm,_ en un orgasmo?

   Los ojos y la boca de Miranda se abrieron como platos.

\- _¡Awantá!_

\- ¡Callate! - Flor miró discretamente alrededor. Aparte de ellas y de un par de chicas detrás del mostrador, el local seguía vacío.

\- ¿Tan buena fue la noche con Dani?

   La suposición de Miranda le resultó rara al instante, casi repulsiva, debido a todo el dolor que Daniel le había causado anoche. Además, Flor no recordaba si alguna vez había tenido algún sueño erótico con él. Probablemente no. Esos sueños se hacían acordar.

\- _Verga inútil, hm_. No. Se pudrió todo con Dani, de hecho. Cortamos - soltó de un tirón. Aún no habían formalmente cortado, pero Flor sabía en su corazón que con Daniel ya no había vuelta atrás. Después de la hermosa revolución que se había armado en su ser anoche, la revolución Jazmín del Río, ya no había vuelta atrás con nada.

   La sonrisa de Miranda desapareció, dando lugar a una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo que se pudrió todo, Florencia?

\- No importa. Estoy bien. Solo respondeme la pregunta que te hice, por favor.

   Miranda aún la miraba algo preocupada, pero se puso a pensar.

\- Dale, a ver. Orgasmos nocturnos. Sí, ya tuve algunos, en la adolescencia, principalmente.

\- Son buenos, ¿no? - dijo Flor bajito, permitiéndose sonreír de una manera traviesa. - Como que son más intensos, no sé.

\- Bueno, por ahí se sienten más intensos porque no estás en control de tu cuerpo, de tus pensamientos. Estás más relajada, te dejás llevar mucho más fácil.

\- Total - Flor asintió, como si estuviera en el medio de una clase de educación sexual.

   Por eso había querido tanto charlar con Miranda acerca de lo que sentía. Durante años, su hermana había literalmente utilizado su propio cuerpo como instrumento de trabajo. La chica obviamente lo conocía íntimamente; sabía qué le gustaba, qué no, como alcanzar al clímax más rápido o más lento. A la diferencia de ella, Flor nunca había sido tan íntima de su propio cuerpo, y sabía que gran parte de esa falta de intimidad tenía que ver con su Tourette. _¿Cómo puedo sentirme cómoda y sexy en un cuerpo que muchas veces no obedece los comandos de mi cerebro?,_ se había preguntado varias veces en su adolescencia. Con el pasar de los años, las cosas mejoraron. Sin embargo, Flor jamás se había sentido como anoche; tan conectada con su propio cuerpo, tan dispuesta a hacer y a sentir todo lo que él le había propuesto. Sabía que nadie nunca la había hecho sentir como lo hizo Jazmín, aunque indirectamente.

\- Florencia... - la llamó Miranda en un tono pícaro. - Si no fue con Daniel... ¿con quién soñaste anoche? ¿Con un artista de la tele?

\- _Una_ artista - corrigió Flor. Se moría por gritar todo a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¿ _Una_ artista? Ay, ¿quién? ¿Beyoncé? ¿Gaga? ¿O son muy 2010 ellas? 

\- No sé. Igual, es bien argenta la artista.

\- ¿Argenta? Uy, a ver. ¿Lali Esposito?

   Flor se rió. No podía creer la naturalidad con la que Miranda había procesado el hecho de que ella había soñado con una chica de una manera bastante inusual.

\- Jazmín, Miru. Con Jazmín soñé - contó, con una tranquilidad que jamás había pensado que la llenaría en un momento como ese.

   Miranda frunció las cejas, confundida.

\- ¿Jazmín es artista?

   El corazón de Flor se calentó de amor. Su hermana había prestado atención a _eso_ , no al hecho de que Jazmín era, obviamente, una chica. Flor sabía desde el principio que a Miranda no le importaría; igual, le fue imposible no emocionarse.

\- Pinta cuadros ella - respondió con la misma tranquilidad. - Es su hobby.

   La carita de Miranda se iluminó.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Ay, qué genia! Pedile que me muestre alguno algún día.

\- ¡Miranda! - Flor trató de ponerse seria, pero aún no podía parar de sonreír. Respiró hondo y siguió hablando en un tono más suave, casi en un susurro. - Yo tuve un orgasmo de locos anoche gracias a Jazmín. Sus cuadros no son el punto - se cortó. Uno de los cuadros de Jazmín sí que había principiado a todo. - Bueno, en realidad, sí. ¡Ay! Es que me pintó en un cuadro. Desnuda. Le quedó muy hermoso y yo... yo no sabía que me podía ver a mí misma tan linda.

   Miranda la miraba con mucha atención; sus ojitos brillaban de ternura.

\- Es como si algo hubiese cambiado en mí, acá, en el momento que yo vi ese cuadro - prosiguió Flor, tocando el centro de su pecho. - Me movilizó tanto su manera de verme, tan cariñosa. Siento que todo está distinto. La verdad, siento que estoy enloqueciendo.

   Flor devoró la otra mitad de su sandwich en tres mordidas, a ver si le bajaba la ansiedad, que la había vuelto a atacar.

\- ¡Ay, bebé! - exclamó Miranda, como si Flor recién le hubiera contado algo maravilloso - No estás enloqueciendo. Te estás cuestionando la sexualidad. Y encima gracias a tu mejor amiga. Es lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿A vos te pasó alguna vez? - preguntó Flor luego de tomar un sorbo de su té - ¿Te has cuestionado la sexualidad?

\- Sí - respondió Miranda con una sonrisa franca y dulce. - No gracias a una mejor amiga, sino gracias a las mujeres que buscaban a Mía. Mujeres solteras, casadas, de novias, lo que te imagines. Ellas tenían en común el miedo al qué dirán y la curiosidad, ambos muy fuertes. Muchas nunca habían estado con una mina antes. Algunas nunca habían tenido un orgasmo en la vida. Y, a la diferencia de los hombres, quienes eran la mayoría de mi clientela, esas chicas no me veían como un objeto, eran más delicadas, qué sé yo. A mí me gustaba eso, la ternura, y darles placer también me hacía muy bien. Pero, con el tiempo, yo empecé a darme cuenta de que era solo eso lo que me pasaba. O sea, no me sentía realmente atraída por ninguna de ellas, ¿entendés?

   Flor asintió y se quedó pensando en lo triste que era el hecho de que algunas mujeres sentían que necesitaban recurrir a escorts para que lograran alcanzar algo del placer que deseaban debido una sociedad tan homofóbica.

\- ¿Y vos? - preguntó Miranda, dulcemente.

   Flor emergió de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Te atrae Jazmín?

   Flor cerró los ojos. La respuesta para esa pregunta había estado en su subconsciente desde anoche; en la manera que, en su sueño, ella se había dejado perder en el cuello de Jazmín, en su olor, en su piel. Le había sido _tan_ fácil entregarse completamente.

\- Sí - contestó a su hermana, sonriendo, todavía con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose sutilmente el labio, como si estuviera soñando otra vez, pero despierta.

\- Cortaste con Daniel por ella? - el tono de Miranda seguía muy dulce.

   Flor abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza, segura.

\- ¿Sabés la frase esta "dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres"? - Miranda asintió - Es eso, tal cual. Los amigos de Dani son un bando de forros y él no hace nada para que sean menos forros, o sea, que bastante forro es también. Pertenece a la clase de hombres que no se ríe de los chistes prejuiciosos, pero que tampoco dice que son prejuiciosos, ¿viste? Tibieza en su máxima expresión. Jazmín no es así. Jazmín es calor. Es... con quien querés estar después de un día de mierda. Es la que te recibe en su casa a las once de la noche con un abrazo, no te dice que es tarde y encima te hace un té con todo el cariño del mundo. Yo sé que ella jamás se juntaría con la clase de gente con la que se junta Daniel. Jaz tiene una luz que solo atrae hermosura.

\- ¿Como vos?

   Flor sonrojó, riéndose bajito. 

\- Ey - Miranda volvió a hablar, siempre dulce. - ¿Por qué no vas y le decís todo eso que me contaste recién? Se va a morir de amor la colorada. Hace rato que yo vengo notando como te mira, las cosas que hace por vos, y ahora que me dijiste lo del cuadro, fue como que la confirmación de mis sospechas.

   Miranda concluyó con una sonrisita victoriosa en los labios. Flor se rascó la nuca mientras su corazón aceleraba.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaste a notar todo eso?

\- Creo que a partir de tu cumpleaños, cuando ella te hizo una torta gigante, hermosa, llena de flores, digna de un programa de culinaria. Yo estaba en la cocina con ella y ella me dijo "le puse todo lo que a Flor le gusta". Yo le dije "pero también es el cumpleaños de Carla" y ella "pero yo a Carla ni la conozco. Solo me importa que le guste a Flor". ¡Tenías que haber visto el brillo en sus ojos, Flor! Ella se puso tan contenta imaginándose tu carita de sorprendida.

   Flor escuchaba a su hermana completamente derretida. Ahora le dolía mucho más el hecho de que nunca pudo ni siquiera ver a esa torta porque se la había comido la perrita que Daniel le iba a regalar. Igual, Flor no le tenía bronca a Daniel, mucho menos a la perrita por eso. El flan de cumpleaños que le había preparado Jazmín después del incidente había estado riquísimo también, y la chica lo había sostenido para que Flor soplara la vela, mientras compartía de su misma intensa alegría, y eso fue lo más importante.

\- Ay, Miru, yo era tan clueless - se lamentó Flor. - De verdad te digo. Antes de ver ese bendito cuadro, yo sentía que todo era normal entre Jaz y yo. Pero ahora es como que me estoy dando cuenta de todo. Despacito, pero me estoy dando cuenta.

   Miranda la miró algo desconfiada, entrecerrando los ojos, como que analizándola.

\- Yo no diría que eras clueless. Por ahí tu cerebro nunca registró la manera distinta que ella te mira porque no tenés experiencia en reconocer el deseo en la mirada de otra mujer. Pero yo estoy segura de que, en algún momento, en algún rinconcito de tu corazón, vos sentiste algo distinto. Pensalo. 

   Y Flor pensó. Pensó mucho. Pensó mientras terminaban de desayunar, pensó en el camino de vuelta al hotel, pensó durante todo el día, callada, hundida en sí misma y en los recuerdos extraordinariamente vívidos que tenía de Jazmín.

   Pensó en el día que habían compartido algunas cucharadas de helado de crema del cielo en la cocina del hotel; _vos sos... perfecta_ , Jazmín le había dicho, luego de titubear por medio segundo. Flor había sentido en su corazón ese titubeo, ese _¿le digo o no le digo?,_ la suavidad distinta en la voz de Jazmín, pero había ignorado todo eso casi al instante.

    Pensó también en la noche que había conocido a Paula. Había salido corriendo del restaurante del hotel y se encerrado en su habitación a llorar. _Te traje un té_ , le había dicho Jazmín, _pero que te lo hice con un amor._  Flor se acordaba de haber sentido que aquel _amor_ había sonado tan bonito, tan peculiar, pero también se acordaba de haber, otra vez, ignorado tal sensación en seguida.

   Pensó en lo que había pasado el otro día; en su cuerpo pegado al de Jazmín, mientras las dos compartían la cama de la pelirroja. Flor recordaba haber tenido frío en ese momento; por eso había detenido el brazo de Jazmín alrededor de su cintura - para que la chica siguiera calentándola. Flor también recordaba haber sonreído internamente mientras dormía. Recordaba haber pensado que podría quedarse allá, acurrucada contra Jazmín toda la mañana. Sin embargo, al despertarse, había vuelto a, literalmente, actuar como ignorante. _Hacía frío, nada más._

   Lo que pasaba ahora era que Flor estaba harta de ignorar. Esa hartura la motivó a cortar oficialmente con Daniel, quien se fue al hotel, por la tarde, a tratar de arreglar las cosas. Flor le dijo que lo de ellos ya no había arreglo, en el medio del hall, sin bajar la voz, sin pedir perdón y, por primera vez en su vida, sin decir _vos te merecés alguien mejor que yo_ , porque ella ahora sabía que no era peor que nadie. Y también sabía exactamente quien la había enseñado eso.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con vos - le dijo a Jazmín tras saludarla. Era la primera vez en el día que Flor entraba a la cocina. La primera vez en el día que la veía, de hecho. Eran las diez de la noche. Había sido de los más largos y exhaustivos días de su vida. Honestamente, Flor no sabía como lo había soportado.

   Jazmín tenía un paño en su mano derecha y terminaba de limpiar la mesada. Hoy le había tocado turno noche.

\- Pero yo estoy acá desde las dos, ¿por qué no viniste antes? - Jazmín tenía una sonrisa sutil en los labios; su tono no podía ser más dulce.

   Flor se acercaba despacio.

\- Es que tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza y necesitaba organizar ese lío primero, ¿viste?

   Jazmín asintió mientras seguía limpiando la superficie que ya aparentaba estar bastante limpia.

\- Siempre tenés un montón de cosas en la cabeza vos, ¿no? - había algo de admiración en su tono de voz, como si creyera que era hermoso el hecho de que Flor casi nunca dejaba de pensar.

\- Sí, pero hoy tenía mucho más.

\- Ah, ¿sí? - Jazmín dejó de mover su brazo y la miró, interesada. - ¿Qué?

\- Vos - soltó Flor, segura, mirándola a los ojos.

   Jazmín soltó el paño, finalmente. Su sonrisa se deshizo debido a la sorpresa. Igual, en su carita solo había ternura. Sus cejas apenas se arquearon como si preguntara _¿en serio?_

\- Tu cuadro - Flor prosiguió, apoyando sus antebrazos en la mesada. - No pude sacarlo de mi cabeza un segundo desde que lo vi.

   Jazmín se puso colorada debido a unos nervios repentinos. Ya no le sostenía la mirada.

\- Flor, sobre eso, yo te quería explicar...

\- Me diste vuelta la vida.

   Se hizo un silencio muy cargado, pero no incómodo. Jazmín volvió a mirarla de lleno, con sus ojos verdes, ahora, un tanto ensanchados y sus labios entreabiertos. El inferior temblaba de la emoción. Flor jamás había visto a Jazmín tan vulnerable. Ni tan hermosa.

\- ¿Cómo?

   Flor cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando hondo y rápido.

\- Me hiciste sentir, en menos de veinte y cuatro horas, lo que no me habían hecho sentir en mi vida entera - confesó bajito, sin mirarla. Era más una confesión para sí misma que una para Jazmín, quien claramente seguía confundida y abrumada.

\- No sé si te entiendo - pero había una sonrisita esperanzada en sus labios, lo que indicaba que _algo_  ella entendía.

   Flor la miró.

\- Ya sé que soy yo - repitió instintivamente lo que le había dicho en su sueño. - Que me pintaste a mí. Y nadie nunca... me había visto de una manera tan hermosa a punto de hacerme _creer_ que yo soy así de hermosa. Te juro que yo sentí como todo fue cambiando dentro mío a partir del momento que yo me vi a través de tu arte.

   Jazmín apretó sus labios para tratar de contener las lágrimas. Tomó con delicadeza la mano derecha de Flor.

\- Sos vos - le confirmó, pero su tono era más profundo. No hablaba solo del cuadro.  _Sos vos de la que me enamoré. Sos vos con la que quiero estar._ \- Y no es que yo te _veo_ hermosa. Vos _sos_ hermosa, con o sin mi mirada. Igual, en aquel lienzo no está plasmada ni la mitad de tu hermosura, ¿sabés? Porque no están allá tus ojitos brillantes ni la sonrisa esa que tenés, que hace que todo esté bien en el mundo.

   Flor volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonriendo. Permitió que esas palabras navegaran por su interior, se permitió reconocer y apreciar el deseo de Jazmín en ellas, por primera vez en su vida. Abrió los ojos y empezó a jugar con los dedos de la chica entrelazados a los suyos.

\- Igual, es la pintura más preciosa de todos los tiempos. Más preciosa que La Venus Dormida, que Lady Godiva. Son los únicos nombres que me sé de pinturas de mujeres desnudas.

   Jazmín largó una carcajada emocionada y Flor se rió también.

\- Más que un movimiento, con esa pintura empezaste una revolución - informó la morena, aún jugando con los deditos de Jazmín.

   Era de esas frases intensas que necesitaban unos segundos para que fueran debidamente procesadas.

\- ¿Una revolución artística? - supuso Jazmín, divertida.

\- Una revolución en mí, más que nada.

   A Flor le enorgulleció su propia intensidad, su propia capacidad de dejar a Jazmín sin palabras unos segundos más. Y también le enorgulleció su honestidad. Sentía que, con Jazmín, la honestidad siempre tenía un mejor sabor.

\- Yo tuve una larga charla con Miru hoy - prosiguió. - Ella siempre notó tu manera distinta de mirarme.

\- ¿Y vos? ¿Vos notás esa diferencia? - preguntó Jazmín con cautela, en una mezcla de suavidad e intimidad. Ya no escondía nada.

\- Ahora sí - Flor asintió. - Y me gusta que me mires así. Me gusta mucho.

   Al final de esa confesión, sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia. Jazmín no iba a avanzar más si ella no lo hiciera primero, Flor sabía, y ahora se daba cuenta de las muchas veces que Jazmín seguramente se había contenido delante de ella. Ese era el nivel de respeto que le tenía. _Cuando amás mucho algo, hacés sacrificios._ Así que Flor avanzó lo que faltaba. Le dio un tierno primer beso con sabor a alivio. Sacrificios, nunca más.

\- ¿Me podés abrazar? - pidió Flor. Era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Sentir que Jazmín no se desharía entre sus brazos como había pasado anoche.

   Jazmín, quien tenía ambas mejillas adornadas por rastros de lágrimas, sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Fuerte - Flor susurró contra el hombro de ella y cerró los ojos mientras la sentía obedecer. Era la experiencia más intensa que había vivido. Era como despegar del suelo. Olió el perfume de Jazmín, dejó que él la llenara y sintió como que le fallaban las piernas y la consciencia. - Ay, Dios.

\- ¿Estás bien? - la voz inexplicablemente amorosa de Jazmín la trajo de vuelta a la realidad; a una realidad más dulce que cualquier sueño que podría crear su mente.

\- Mhm, mejor que nunca - Flor aún no había abierto los ojos. - Es solo que soñé con vos ayer. Soné con este momento. Lo preví. Nos abrazábamos así, como nunca nos habíamos abrazado antes. Y es el dèjá vu más increíble que tuve en mi vida. Yo te quiero mucho, Jaz. Mucho.

\- Yo también - le susurró Jazmín, con una suavidad casi imposible. - Te quiero desde el minuto uno. Tanto...

   Lo que era increíble también era la total incapacidad de las dos de soltarse. Jazmín seguía con ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Flor, manteniéndola tan cerca como le era posible; su abrazo era una mezcla perfecta de fuerza y dulzura. Y Flor le acariciaba la espalda, por sobre su delantal gris, a veces haciendo dibujitos perezosos en él con sus uñas cortitas.

\- El único problema es que no sé qué hacer después del abrazo. Mi sueño se terminó acá.

\- ¿Ahre? A mí no me parece un problema eso. ¿Nos podemos quedar toda la vida así?

   Flor se rió de la ternura en el pedido de Jazmín, asintiendo.

\- Sí.

   Después, ojalá _mucho_ tiempo después, descubrirían juntas qué hacer.

 


End file.
